


Burning with Desire

by iheartmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2k of fluff, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Pool is involved, Some minor smut, aka making out & reference to more, nothing y'all can't handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmalec/pseuds/iheartmalec
Summary: Magnus & Alec go on date night





	Burning with Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the line "He felt like he could drown in the desire pooling in his gut and never be happier."

Alec sighed as he glanced at the time, realizing that he would either have to leave the rest of his work until tomorrow or miss date night with Magnus. While the two frequently spent their evenings together, going on dates that occurred outside the loft’s walls were getting to be more of an uncommon feat. When they were both free, they did their best to make a plan and keep it, but more often than not something popped up in their busy schedules. Admittedly, Alec couldn’t quite remember the last time he and Magnus had gone on a date. Deciding to leave his work for future Alec to deal with, he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the Institute. 

New York in October looked like a pumpkin had thrown up everywhere. Halloween decorations lined every store window, every hotel lobby covered in a strange array of orange and black. While Alec himself didn’t mind Halloween, regardless if the night meant more demon activity than usual, New York outdid itself.

The autumn air carried a chill that didn’t quite bite yet; instead, it felt like a promise for future freezing winds. Doing up his jacket, Alec made his way to the subway, intent on getting home and seeing Magnus. He could always ask his boyfriend to make him a portal, but sometimes he didn’t mind mundane transportation. Most people thought he was crazy for it, but it was Alec’s way of seeing New Yorkers up close and personal; taking the subway made Alec feel more like a part of the city.

When he finally arrived home- he wasn’t exactly sure when he had started calling the loft home, but he knew it felt a million times more welcoming than the Institute ever had- Magnus was lounging on the couch. Toeing off his boots, Alec looked to his boyfriend and froze, because oh wow, Magnus had worn **_that_**. This particular outfit hugged and defined Magnus' body in the best way possible, making Alec’s hand itch to feel the lithe muscles beneath that he knew so well. Black jeans, a red and gold woven shirt, and of course makeup, jewelry and spiked hair to match perfectly. One look at Magnus' smirk, and it became very obvious he knew exactly what he was doing to Alec. 

“Hello, Alexander. How was work?” Magnus asked coyly as Alec made his way across the room. Magnus stood for a kiss that lasted _much_ too short in Alec’s opinion; he would have been very content to kiss Magnus forever. 

“Good. It was, uh, good.” Alec managed as they pulled apart, his eyes raking over Magnus' body. If he kept this up, they might miss their date anyways. But again, Alec remembered how long it had been since they had had the time to go out, and instinctively he took a step backward. Putting some space between himself and Magnus, he forced himself to look into Magnus' eyes. “I’ll go get ready, then we can leave?” Alec asked, trying and failing to keep the dopey grin off his face. 

“Sounds great, darling. I’ll just be here, waiting” Magnus sighed, throwing himself back onto the couch in a very seductive manner. Up until now, Alec wasn’t even aware that there was a seductive way to fall onto a couch. Every ounce of Alec’s self-restraint was used at that moment, and _somehow_ he managed to walk away from his boyfriend. 

Alec managed to get ready in record speed, choosing a relaxed long sleeve top and jeans he knew Magnus liked. _Two can play this game,_ he thought to himself. He made his way back to the living room, not missing the look of lust Magnus threw him. Flashing Magnus the most innocent smile he could muster, Alec asked: “Are you ready?” 

“Let's go, dear. It’s been too long since we went out.” Magnus said, tugging Alec out the door after handing him his jacket. 

While Magnus could have portaled them straight to the restaurant, their reservation wasn’t for 15 minutes, and Alec was more than happy to hold Magnus' hand all the way there. He had a feeling Magnus felt the same from the way he interlaced their fingers together with a grip that suggested he wasn’t willing to let go any time soon. 

The restaurant they were trying out was new and was relatively close to the loft. While Alec had heard Izzy had been saying they had been to every restaurant in New York, it was a bit of an overstatement simply because of how many new restaurants that were always opening. She wasn’t very far off however; he and Magnus had managed to get around to quite a few places, both in and outside of New York. 

They arrived at the restaurant hand in hand, and 5 minutes early. Judging from the line up outside, the place was already popular, and Alec felt a sense of pride for being the one to suggest it. Alec let Magnus lead him through the doors and up to the hostess as he eyed the large waiting area full of more mundanes.

“Name for the reservation?”

“Bane,” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand. “Easy there, Alexander,” Magnus whispered to him as the hostess led them to their table. Alec instantly relaxed, and only then did he realize that he had tensed. On autopilot, Alec had morphed into his Shadowhunter mode; he had been scanning the restaurant the way he would on a mission. The place was busy and full of unguarded mundanes, making it a demon’s wet dream.

“Sorry, it’s a habit.” Alec murmured back, smiling at Magnus as they sat. 

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight. The Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s issues can wait until tomorrow, tonight it’s just us. It’s been far too long since we’ve been out, darling. I’m afraid we might be getting boring!” Magnus said, grinning as Alec reached out to take his hand again. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, waiting until his boyfriend was looking at him to continue. “There’s no world where being with you is boring.” Magnus blushed at the comment, bringing Alec’s hand to place a kiss there. It was little things like this that made Alec fall impossibly more in love with the man in front of him; just when he thought he had reached his limit, Magnus did something to prove himself wrong. 

The rest of their meal was spent catching up; they were both so busy that date nights usually meant telling funny anecdotes that hadn’t had time to be discussed before. Before either of them knew it, they had eaten a delicious dinner and shared a mouth-watering chocolate lava cake for dessert. After the bill had been paid, they made their way back into New York’s chill evening. 

“I really enjoyed dinner, Mags,” Alec said, pulling Magnus towards him. “I missed date night.”

“Me too, darling. You up for drinks?” Magnus asked, a faint smile ghosting his lips. 

“With you? I’m up for anything.” Alec grinned, leaning down for a light kiss that promised much more later. When they drew away, Magnus had a familiar glint in his eye.

“I think it’s high time we figure out who the best pool player **_really_** is,” Magnus smirked, pulling Alec into an alleyway to conjure up a portal. 

The portal brought them to the Hunters Moon, where they grabbed drinks and made their way to their regular pool table. The game started like it always did; lighthearted and purely for fun. However, not even halfway through did the air become charged with their competitive spirits, and soon the games were very serious. 

“Nice shot, Alexander,” Magnus said, leaning to take his own. At the angle he was standing, Alec had a nice view of his ass, and those jeans really did nothing but accentuate Magnus’ behind. Magnus straightened up a moment later, winking at Alec showing him he had been caught. Grinning sheepishly, Alec leaned in for a quick kiss. 

At least, it was supposed to be quick. He wasn’t sure how, but the kiss deepened, but suddenly it was full of lust and passion, making Alec’s head spin when they finally pulled away. 

“Oh no you don’t, I won’t let you distract me from winning like that!” Magnus said, panting slightly as he licked his lips.

“You mean from losing? Because last time I checked, I was winning.” Alec said cheekily, bending to take his shot, purposely brushing Magnus as he did so. 

“Hmm, we’ll see about that, pretty boy. Let’s see who breaks first, shall we?” Magnus said, smirking as he flagged a bartender down for a refill. 

“Let’s. I have an infinite amount of self-restraint.” Alec flirted back, liking already where this was going. 

“I agree, you do. But never when it comes to me.” Magnus said, winking to prove his point. 

10 minutes later, Alec was surprised it was Magnus who finally broke, mostly because he wasn’t expecting to have lasted this long himself. Magnus had his fingers around Alec's wrist and was dragging him out of the Hunters Moon, magicking cash to Maia and sending her a wink on their way out. 

Magnus didn’t stop moving until he had led them out of the bar, and down a side alley nearby. The second he let go of Alec, he was pushing him into the brick wall and kissing him wildly. 

Gasping, Alec immediately responded, pulling Magnus impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. He let his fingers travel over Magnus; squeezing his toned biceps, running down his back, and digging his fingers into Magnus' sides. Opening Magnus' mouth with his tongue, Alec felt the kiss grow explosive, feeling a sense of want so strong it made him dizzy. Magnus ran his tongue along the inside of Alec’s mouth as he tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and pulled, drawing a whimper out of Alec. He shifted his body so he was pressed more firmly against Magnus, Magnus letting out a groan which Alec eagerly swallowed up. The brick digging into Alec’s back bordered on painful, but he didn’t care, not when Magnus' body was caging him there. More, Alec needed _more_, pulling Magnus' shirt up and dragging his fingernails down his back, Alec distantly wondered if they would go all the way here. It wouldn’t be the first time.

In a flash, Magnus had flipped them so Alec was the one pressing Magnus into the wall of the alley. Magnus moved his mouth down to Alec’s neck, paying special attention to his deflect rune, something he knew drove Alec crazy. Alec felt his knees grow a little weaker as Magnus sucked a mark on Alec’s neck. 

Alec almost had Magnus' shirt completely off by the time Magnus pulled away, breathing heavily. “Darling, while I would love to stay here, I think we should finish this back at the Loft. We’ve already had so many complaints from Hunter’s Moon customers about this exact scenario, it would be a shame if we were banned from here.” Magnus said, pulling his shirt down. Alec took a moment to appreciate the way Magnus' swollen lips moved, the way his pupils were blown wide out of desire. 

“God, I love you,” Alec said, and while it didn’t address Magnus' earlier statement, Magnus smiled a wide, beautiful smile. Alec felt like he could drown in the desire pooling in his gut and never be happier. “Let's go home,” Alec said, grinning back at Magnus. 

Conjuring up a portal, Magnus immediately pulled Alec’s body back against his, and they both went stumbling back, falling onto their couch where they couldn’t be disturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, this is my second fic and I'm really proud of this one. Thank you @mannerisms for beta-ing this!!
> 
> I have no idea how pool works, so I did my best, sorry if there are mistakes about the game. Thank you for your support! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @iheartmalec, same as my ao3 (clearly, lol).


End file.
